The purpose of this study is to gain information on how the amount of HIV present in the blood and lymph tissues are affected when the study drugs are taken over a 48 week period, and to see how well the immune system works when treated with the study drugs. Other parts of the study include checking the size of the thymus, and skin testing to see how well the immune system responds.